Chantal: The Newest Beauxbaton
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Chantal Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, is dreading becoming a Beauxbaton. All of her siblings get to go to Hogwarts while she is force to go to Beauxbatons. Will she be able to survive her first year? This one is K . As the years go on, it may become T. Told from Chantal's perspective. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first HP fic. I am _so_ excited. I particularly like this story because it is very different from the average HP fic. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review. Thanks! –ng7**

Today is the day I start at Beauxbatons. I am dreading it. My sisters Victoire, Dominique, my brother Louis and the next baby all get to go to Hogwarts. When she was pregnant with Victoire, my mother, Fleur, decided that she wanted at least on child going to Beauxbatons. My father, Bill, agreed. Once Victoire was born, my father said she looked too much like a Weasley to go to Beauxbatons. He said the same about Dominique telling my mother that of course there will be another girl. When I was born I was deemed the most beautiful child, the most like a Veela, and of course I was chosen to attend the bloody academy.

My mother tells me I will be treated like a princess. I don't want to be spoiled; I want to be treated as a student, not a snobby child. That sadness increases when I hear my sister talk of Hogwarts with my cousins and aunts and uncles. When I go to Beauxbatons I will know absolutely no one and nothing about it.

"Come now Chantal, you need to hurry, the coach will be here any minute." My mother calls up the stairs in her French trill. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. I have to admit, I do like the Beauxbatons uniforms best. The color plays off nicely with my icy blue eyes and makes my silver hair glow. My favorite part is the silly hat that reminds me of the Muggle candy grandpa Weasley would give us called Hershey's Kisses. **(A/N: Don't own Hershey's. :/) **I twirl one lock of my angel hair around my finger then leave the room I share with Dominique to go down to wait for the coach with my family.

Dominique is in her 4 year and Victoire just finished school last year. Hogwarts starts a month later than Beauxbatons so Dominique is still here. I am very glad. I don't know how I would be able to leave without saying goodbye to my favorite sister.

"Chan, you look beautiful." Victoire coos. Her fiancé Teddy comes over and hugs me.

"Chan, you'll have a wonderful time." He tells me. I really like Teddy. I can't wait until the wedding this Christmas. I am excited to have him as my brother.

"Chan Chan, don't go!" Louis pulls on my arm.

"Louis, I will write you everyday with my new owl." Papa has a high pay job with the bank so he had enough money to get me an owl. When Victoire was in school, she and Dominique shared. It would be silly to get two owls for sisters of the same house. Luckily, I get my own owl because I go to a different school.

I turn to Mum and Papa. Mum looks as though she is about to cry. Her hands are clasped together in front of her mouth and my Papa's arm is draped over her shoulders. I run up to my Mum and try to wrap my arms around her and the baby bump.

I kiss her stomach and whisper to it, "Baby, when I get back, you will be born. I am so excited to meet you." I lift my face to my mother. She is much taller than me. "Mum, I already miss you."

"Oh Chantal, I miss you too." She kisses me on the forehead. My Papa scoops me up.

"Chantal, I don't want any letters from Madame Maxime, okay?"

"Okay Papa." He kisses me on the cheek before letting me down.

"You have to write everyday Chantal."

"Yes Mum."

"You have to write to me too!" Dominique exclaims. "I'll be at Hogwarts and I won't be able to read the letters you send to Mum and Papa."

"I don't think little Benoit will be able to fly that far everyday." **(A/N: Benoit means Benedict or blessed. Also I think eggs Benedict, you know, he's a bird. **** )** I pet Benoit lovingly. He is a pretty barn owl and rather small.

"Mum will you send her letters to me after you read them?"

"Okay Dominique." My Mum answers exasperatedly.

I hear the beautiful sound of a French horn begin to play the Beauxbatons' anthem outside my house. I gasp. _It can't be time to go already!_

"Grab your bag and put Benoit in his cage. Papa will take ze trunk." My Mum orders. Papa and I run to the large coach as fast as we can. It is _huge_, almost as big as our cottage. When I stand in front of the door, the horn players stop, bow and open the door. A mini stair case pops out. One of the young men offers me their hand and I enter the coach with his guidance. The other man helps my father with the trunk by waving his wand and the trunk disappears. I let out another gasp.

"Where are all my clothes going?" I ask.

"To ze school. It much eazier to just send it over to ze school instead of loading it on to ze coach." I nod and continue into the coach. Before they close the door, I wave to my family one last time.

I look around. It is beautiful inside. There is a large crystal chandelier at the center. Around it are lots of comfortable looking benches covered in the same silk as what makes my dress. All the pillows on the benches have the Beauxbatons' coat of arms on it.

A man bows to me and says, "Welcome Madame."

"Am I the first one?"

"Yes Madame. Is there anyzing you would like?"

"No thank you sir." He bows and goes through some unmarked door. I sit on a bench close to the door. Not the closest though because I decide to go to one of the top benches. When I say top benches, I mean I have to climb a ladder to get there. I always thought of myself as the most adventurous of the four children. Papa would always like to take me scary places. Once my family and I went on a trip to where my Papa used to work in Egypt and I was the only kid brave enough to see the two headed mummies.

The coach jerks and we start flying. I loved it. It was a strange feeling. I have never flown myself; my Mum thought I was too young. But this is different. The only thing I can describe it as is flying in an airplane. I have never done it, but my Auntie 'Mione has and she says it is nice. Next to the bench it a little shrimp cocktail that I pick at gratefully. I love seafood.

When we land, I hear the French horns again and the doors open. I peek over the side of the bench shyly. I know they will all be in my year because my Mum told me they have to have separate coaches for every year. It would be too heavy for the flying horses to drag all the students. In enters at least 10 people. My Mum also said that I was the only one being picked up alone because we live so far away from Beauxbatons. They have meeting places for other students.

Just a few minutes later, we make another stop and in come another bunch of students. This happens 5 more times before the coach is full. I am still alone.

I hear the click of heels coming up the ladder and a small head pops up. The small girl is followed by a boy that is much taller but looks almost the same.

"Ça vous dérange si nous sommes assis ici?"

"Umm…" I have to try and recall my brief French lessons with my mum. "uh, oui?"

"Oh, you English I zee."

"Oui oui." I laugh. The two join in.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself and my brother. This iz Jaques, he iz my twin, and I am Mathilde."

"Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand to shake Mathilde's. I then go to Jaques and he shyly stretches out his hand. I smile at him to be nice and he blushes.

"Jack here iz a bit shy, especially around pretty girlz." That makes Jack, I guess is his nickname, blush even harder. I look at Jack's outfit. When I went to go get my supplies, I didn't have time to look at the boy's uniforms. They are black slacks with a cloak of the same material as the girl's dresses, they also where a silk tie with a white silk shirt. Seeing his outfits makes mine seem frilly and silly. **(A/N: Rhyming!)** "By ze way, you can call me Tilda, Mathilde takes to long to say."

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Well then, what's your name?"

"Chantal."

"I guess this makes us friends Chantal." I can't help but grin at the tan, brown haired, brown eyed twins: my friends.

**Hope you like it! _PLEASE_ review! It would make my day. Just wanted to let you know that I will probably update every other day so be ready! Love you guys –ng7**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks to _cc4s_ for reviewing! A special thanks goes out to Google Translate for helping me through my utter stupidity when it comes to speaking French. (well not complete stupidity, I know some things, but if I was translating myself, each chapter would take 6 days to come out. :D)Hope to have more reviews this chapter! I will really appreciate it! :D**

The sound of the trumpets announces our arrival at the school. My heart is pounding. I don't know what to expect. I had asked my mom what the school looks like but she said that she wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing she said is that it is more like a palace than a castle.

Jack, Tilda and I slowly and shakily climb down the ladder. We are all really nervous.

"Did we mention that we are muggleborn?" Tilda says. I look to them.

"No. I am I the first witch you've talked to?"

"Well, bezides the people we got our suppliez from." Jack talks for the first time.

"Wow, and I think I am nervous." I reply, smiling at him. I am trying to cheer him up.

I go first. I slowly go down the stairs and get my first glimpse of the Beauxbaton's castle. I am breathless with the beauty of the castle. It reminds me of Buckingham Palace. The only difference is the palace is a pleasant baby blue instead of the average dull grey-brown of most castles. The grounds are covered willow trees and cherry blossom trees. The gates are made of wrought iron and resemble the Beauxbaton's coat of arms surrounded by an intricate floral design.

We follow the horn playing men to the gates. They automatically open and let us in. As we walk, I see 6 other coaches already parked. We must be the last to arrive. As we get closer, we pass a large fountain. It is of the same bluish stone as the palace and depicts a beautiful woman enveloped in a handsome wizard's arms with their wands pointed to the sky.

We finally arrive at the castle. There are grand mahogany doors at the entrance. Like the gates, they open automatically. We walk through them into a large vestibule. On either side are two large stone stairs. Even inside, everything is made of the gorgeous blue stone. Above another large set of mahogany doors is a tapestry of the Beauxbatons crest. We pass through the 2nd set of mahogany doors into hall. The hall has 3 large circular tables at the back of the hall is a long table with all the teachers sitting at it.

At the center of the group of tables stands a woman, a very very tall woman. She is flanked by a man and a woman and another woman stands behind her. Everybody is whispering. No body knew that we were to be divided. Everyone that goes to Hogwarts already knows that but I have heard that Beauxbatons is much more secretive.

We are guided to them and then ordered to stop.

"Mathilde Amedee." The tall woman calls. Her voice is very loud and deep for a woman. I quickly grab Tilda's hand and squeeze it. She walks up, shaking with fear. The 3 people walk up to her and put their wands to her head. At this point she looks like she is about to cry. Her eyes are closed and she is biting her lip to suppress the tears.

After a few moments they take their wands away and point them toward the giant woman. "Audacieux!" She yells. The people at the back right table all tip their hats to Tilda. She looks to the tall woman and she nods toward the table. Tilda skips to the table with giddiness.

"Jaques Amedee!" She calls Jack up. I am surprised. He is reacting the opposite to what I expected. I expected him to cry or at least act shy. It takes no time at all for her to answer with "Angélique!"

Next is Collete Archambault who becomes is deemed part of Eclat.** (A/N: Can't but the capitol version of the French symbol. Oh well. Just know it has a line over it.)** A while later, there was Gilbert Prunier.

"Chantal Weasley." She calls in her booming voice. I gasp. I walk over to the people. They point their wands to my head. The minute they touch my scalp, my brain goes fuzzy. It feels like a tickling sensation. The tickles travel down my body and disappear in my feet.

They take the wands away. "Angélique!" She yells. I glance over to the table. They tip their hats to me. Jack is obviously trying to hold back a smile. He makes a face. I act flattered because I know he is just trying to act tough for me. It's cute. I sit next to him and he seems very happy with his performance.

They finish separating the other kids then the tall woman begins to speak, "Bienvenue à Beauxbatons. For you English speakerz, velcome to Beauxbatons."

There is a mixture of "Heureux d'être ici." And "Glad to be here"s from the older students. She speaks in French for a bit then says the same thing in English.

"For you younger students: don't swim in the fountain," We laugh. "don't ride the unicorns and _especially_ don't leave your dormitories at night. Strange things roam the corridors." There are a couple older students nodding, others were just laughing and shaking their heads, especially over at the Audacieux table.

The woman, who by now I assume is Madame Maxime, seems serious so I take her word to heart. No sneaking out at night.

"Now, we will start our fantastic meal." She throws her hands out and there is a large whooshing sound as menus appear in front of us and our goblets are filled with water.

A kind looking girl who looks to be in her sixth year sees my confusion, "You point to the bread you vant and it will appear on your plate. We only eat bread for appetizers so don't ask. The teachers want us to stay thin and beautiful like our reputation says. When you are done with that you may continue onto the entrée then dessert." At random I point to one that looks appetizing. On my china plate appears three slices of ficelle bread with a dish of butter and a butter knife.

I eat it gratefully. I haven't eaten hardly anything all day. I am famished. For the entrée I decide on soupe au pistou. I finish the delicious meal off with a sweet crepe filled with whipped cream and marmalade. I was positively full.

"Bon jour!" The girl who helped me before says. "I am the Tête Fille Préfet and you are to follow me to the dorms. All of your things are already on your bed." And she is off.

We follow her up the stairs. We don't, however, walk up the stairs. They are enchanted to act like escalators that you ride in train stations. It was very cool. We continued up to the 4th floor and continued up to a statue of a gorgeous woman holding her cloak out.

"En ce jour du 1er Août, nous frappons à la porte d'Aphrodite et de demander que son accès subvention Seigneurie pour nous êtres moindre." I loosely translate this to: "_On this day of August 1__st__ we knock on Aphrodite's door and ask that her ladyship grant access for us lesser beings._" Aphrodite pulls away her cloak and we enter into the common room.

It is large with beautiful vaulted ceilings and tall stained-glass windows. As the rest of the palace, the walls and everything is blue: even the fire. We walk around the large circular sofa.

**(A/N: I am going to stop typing in an accent, so just imagine it is there.)**

"Now, girls sleep in the right wing, boys on the left. This year you are in the first room and as the years go on you will keep on moving to the next room of the hallway. At the end of the hallway is a bathroom with showers, baths and toilets and everything else you need. Remember not to sneak out at night otherwise you will be severely punished." I nod vigorously. I would never think of committing a crime like that.

The other girls and I the go to our room. There is a sharp intake of breath when the doors open. The beds are queen sized and the most interesting thing is that they are _floating_. We are all giggling. We go into the room. I change into my silk nightgown and snuggle under the silk sheets. It is very comfortable and I immediately fall into fantasies of what will happen tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Thanks so much and please _please_ review! Thanks again! –ng7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Not much activity on this but thanks a million to cc4s for continually reading this and Google Translate for aiding me in writing this. I LOVE YOU GOOGLE! Important note: I was going to tell you what each of the groups meant but then I decided that I wanted to see if you can figure it out. _Yes_ they are real French words. You _can_ look them up on Google Translate but it would be more interesting if you figured them out yourself. If you are looking them up, Eclat has a line over the E. Sorry for the long note. PLEASE review! Thanks! –ng7**

I go down to breakfast. I wanted to make a good impression so I curled my side ponytail. Before I went downstairs, I made sure to check my uniform multiple times and flatten it out even more times. I don't want my teachers to think I am a frump.

For breakfast I have a chocolate croissant. I don't feel in the mood for much more. My stomach is full of butterflies. I eat it quickly and wait to receive my schedule. My first class is History of Magic. I decide to leave breakfast early; don't want to be late for my first class on my first day! I rush to find it and arrive 5 minutes early. In my opinion, this is just on time. I sit and wait for my classmates. Tilda comes.

"Hi!" She says. I run up and give her a hug.

"To bad we aren't in the same, what do they call it?"

"A répartition. It essentially means division. You can just call it that."

"Cool." At that the door to our class opens and we walk in.

It was a very dull class. Everyone in my family would tell me stories of how boring the Hogwarts professor is but I think this lady may be worse. She is ancient. I wonder if you made a Horcrux or something because there is no other way that she could still be alive. I swear I fell asleep. I hate to admit misconduct but I think everyone else must have drifted off at some point.

I have to pack up quickly because my next class is Herbology and all the way across the grounds in Greenhouse 7. I quickly say goodbye to Tilda and set off for class.

As I speed walk, I look at my watch. I am already running late. There is 5 minutes before class starts. I begin to run. If I run I should be there in 2 minutes instead of 3. I can't show up late.

There is a loud _bang_ and then a muffle _thunk_. I look to find the source of the noise and see a dead squirrel lying on the ground with smoke rising out of its body. Coming from a tree is a loud laugh. I look up and see a boy with the end of his wand smoking.

"Just what do you think you are doing up there, you're going to be late to class, not to mention you just killed an innocent animal!" I don't even bother to speak in French. Even if he doesn't know what I am saying, I think the tone of my voice will get the point across.

"Ooh la la. An English girl. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" He asks in the average British dialect. He hops out of the tree.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same of you?" He shrugs.

"I suppose. By the way, my name is Laurent Conrad. What about you angel?" He grabs a lose strand of hair and twirls it around his finger.

"That is none of your business and I think I am much too young for you." I say as he appears to be in at least his 3rd year.

"I'm just a second year." He says, obviously trying to sound innocent.

"Well, I am still too young to have a boyfriend in any case."

"Whatever you want angel."

"Stop calling me that!" and I stomp off to Herbology, now considerably late. _Who does he think he is, harassing a little girl?_

Through out Herbology, I keep thinking about my recent encounter. I conclude he is an idiot and decide to just forget about it. I don't. As I head to Transfiguration, I take a different route, trying to avoid the tree Laurent was perched in even though it is unlikely that he is still there.

When I get there, everyone is talking in hushed voices and biting their lips. I look and see if Tilda's here. Instead I see Jack standing alone.

"Hi Jack!" I wave then walk over to him.

"Hi Chan…"

"See you already figured out my nickname."

"Yeah…"

"Why is everyone so nervous?" I ask curiously.

"We hear that Madame Loisel is really mean." He says nervously.

"Oh. I hope she is easy on us."

"Yeah." Right at that moment the doors open and reveal a very scary looking woman.

She isn't ugly. In fact she is very beautiful. However, she is not the type of beautiful that looks, beautiful if you get what I am playing at. Her hair is jet black and curly, draped over one shoulder. She has very high cheekbones and a pointed jaw. Her lips look like they would be full if they weren't pressed in a thin line. She has a single beauty mark just about the left side of her mouth. Her eyes are stormy grey. Her pupils are large and look like there is a dark tunnel heading through a storm. She scares me to death.

Madame Loisel stands back from the door and lets us pass. As each of us pass, she looks us up and down. The look on her face as she looks at me suggests that she is looking at the spawn of Satan.

When I walk in, I see that at each seat is a name tag. My name is at a seat very near the front. Darn it. I am sat next to Jack. Thank heavens. I guess my seat is _neutral_ in terms of desirability.

I immediately get out my fancy peacock feather quill I got for my 11th birthday last December and a piece of parchment. As Jack sits next to me, he appears to have a similar reaction as I had. When he sits down, he looks at me and winks. I pretend to giggle. I feel truly bad for Jack and his flirting skills.

The door slams and Madame Loisel walks up to the blackboard. "Okay class. Quiet down." None of us were talking in the first place. "Today we are to learn about the art of Transfiguration." She points her wand at Jack and turns him into a weasel. I gasp. _That should be illegal!_ She turns him back. "This is where you will be in your 7th year. I don't suggest trying this unless you want to get into deep trouble. Today I will be lecturing you on the basics of Transfiguration."

And she is off with what I think will be the longest ever lecture on how to hold a wand. At first I try to show some interest in it by copying her movements with my own willow and unicorn hair wand but I soon lose that small interest.

I find myself daydreaming about what I had experienced before Herbology. _That guy is a complete weasel._ Isn't it common knowledge how _not_ to be a pedophile? He is a pretty scary 12 year old. I guess he thought I was in his year. I am, in fact, going to turn 12 in a few months and I do, in fact, look much older than I am. Why, out of all the girls, did he choose to freak out me…

"Ms. Weasley!" I jolt out of my muse. "I am sorry to interrupt your trip to lala land, but I am teaching a very important lesson here back on Earth!" _Okay, officially least favorite teacher_. "Go to the Head Mistresses office right this minute!" I can feel tears forming. _What is this woman's problem?_ I jump out of my seat and head to my doom.

**Please review! Thanks for your support! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I feel so bad for you guys . You are probably all dying to know what happens . Oh well, anyway, here it is **

I scoot out of my seat with a long creak of the chair legs against the blue stone. I grab my book bag then give Jack one last look right before I bolt, he looks like he is about to cry too. He's a sweetheart. I run to the door and before I leave I turn around and give one final glare to Madame Loisel.

I don't want to take any extra time to get to the Head Mistress office so I run. I don't realize until I get to the grand staircase that I don't know where it is. I decide that it would be somewhere central so I travel to the middle of the second level. I walk down to corridor quickly so I have to double back when I realize I just walk past what could only be the door to Madame Maxime's office. I look at the door. Just as all the other doors in the palace, it is made of a rich chocolate mahogany. It has beautiful, intricate carvings all over it. Just above my eye level is a golden plaque that read, "Madame Maxime, Directrice de L'académie Beauxbaton de la Magie". I assume this said she was the Head Mistress, it seem authoritative enough.

I knock hard on the thick mahogany. "Come in! It's open!" booms Madame Maxime's deep voice. I slightly push on the door and enter. When I walk in, I am expecting something along the lines of a large, antique desk but instead find a large, baby blue lounging couch with only one arm rest sitting in front of a large blue stone hearth with a fire raging inside. **(A/N: I know it is called like sage lounge or something like that but it is spelled differently. Help!) **Madame Maxime is laying on her side on the couch with one arm over the arm rest. She is gazing into the fire.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, I was expecting you."

"You were?" I intertwine my fingers behind my back and grit my teeth. I am so scared.

"Yes. Well, I just want to tell you not to worry about Madame Loisel, she is no better than the Wicked Witch of the West." I giggle. I remember Aunt 'Mione telling me that story.

"Well, besides the hag, how has your first day been?" She pats the spot next to her on the couch. I sit lightly on the couch Indian style.

"Oh it has been great! I love my classes. I met a strange boy though on my way to Herbology. It was rather unsettling."

"Oh dear! You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" She grips my hands in hers. It is weird to be talking about boys with the Head Mistress.

"Well, he told me it was Laurent Conrad." I say.

"Oh, that old prankster? Don't mind him." She waves her hand as if fanning his presence out of the air. The only problem is, is that I can't seem to get the strange encounter out of my head.

"I will try."

She cups my cheek in her hand. "Okay dear. I won't make you go back to the pointless wand holding lecture. Just go do whatever you want, just watch out for the old hall monitor Duke."

I get up and start to collect my stuff. "Who's Duke?"

"The most obnoxious mutt to ever live. Well, not mutt, pure bred miniature poodle actually but Merlin is he annoying." I giggle again.

"Thank you so much Madame Maxime, you are a life saver." I say just before I leave. I give a feeble wave then jump out of the room. I already have a plan forming for what I am going to do until it is time for my next class. I step out into the bright August sun and jog down to the tree where I last saw Laurent.

I sit under the tree and get out my sketchbook and start to draw. I don't really think about what I am drawing until I start to realize what form it is taking. It is Laurent. I scoff and slam it closed. Severely miffed at myself, I fold my arms roughly and pout so much that my lower lips sticks out. _Why do I find him so fascinating?_ I find that I can't answer this question so I continue sulking in the shade of the tree.

I am extremely bored so I take a couple golden strands of hair and start attempting a fishtail braid. I have only ever seen my mother do it for my sister just before they leave for Hogwarts so it is hard. When I get to the end of the hair, I am satisfied with my work. It isn't that bad.

"Hey Angel." I jolt. I look up to Laurent. He is so tall. His dark, slightly wavy hair is flipped over his pale face. He has light brown freckles dappling his long straight nose and a square jaw. He looks way older than 12.

"Hello Rent." I say.

"Already have a pet name for me do we?"

"I was only joking." I say feebly as I gaze into his mysterious black eyes. It is almost as if he has no white in his eyes. I have to shake myself. "How did you get out so early?"

He sits beside me and rests his pointy elbows on his bent knees. "I could ask the same for you. Well, I have my ways. The teachers tend to be rather fond of me."

"Oh." I reply simply.

"Yeah, especially old Monsieur Balon; He's an old family friend." I nod. I can't really think of anything to say. "Well, how was hell with Loisel?" I scoff at his use of a curse word. My mother would have spanked him. Actually, I think his use of the word is justified. The class was _heck_.

"Well, she sent me to the Head Mistress because I wasn't paying attention in class. And how did you know I was there?"

"I could tell by your face. Anyway, she sends someone to old Maxi on the first day every year." I nod. She seems like that type of person. "Why weren't you paying attention, thinking about me weren't you?" I blush. Rent meant it as a joke but that is exactly what I was doing. "Oh, don't be embarrassed." He drapes his arm over my shoulder. I blush even more. "I tend to have that effect on girls. I make them weak in the knees."

I look up to him. _This is strange._ He starts playing with my hair. I narrow my eyes at him. He has definitely moved onto the _pedophile_ category. He is giving me the creeps. I know I should shake him off but something inside tells me not to. I don't know why, but he is fascinating with his sarcasm and confidence. And his eyes, they are so dynamic like the deepest roaring ocean amidst a storm.

There is a bang as the large mahogany doors bang open. I jump up like a startled cat. Rent gets up slower. We brush ourselves off as people pass. I stoop to grab my book bag but Rent gets there first. I straighten up, tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and take my bag from Rent.

"You know, I still don't have your name Angel."

"Chantal Weasley. You can call me Chan."

"Chan... Well, I like Angel better. I hope I get to see you here later." He bends over and kisses my forehead. I freeze up and my eyes open huge. _Definitely a pedophile. Who does he think he is? Kissing a little girl. Tsk. __**You know who he is, a cute guy. You should embrace it.**_I roll my eyes at myself. Sometimes I can be so stupid. I unstuck my limbs out of their locked state and continue onto Muggle Studies.

The rest of my day is, again, spent thinking about this guy. I don't understand my fascination for him. It just doesn't make sense why I am so obsessed with him. He is a sarcastic jerk, a pedophile, and delinquent. This is all so silly. But for some reason, I can't seem to shake myself out of the strange state of obsession. There must be something wrong with me.

**I know what you are thinking: CREEPER! Well, their attraction to each other will be explained. It is actually really cool. Anyways, I hope you liked it. PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE E review, it would make me soooo happy! :D Love you guys **

**-ng7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sooooo here goes. I hope you liked the last chapter. I personally thought Rent was pretty funny. Hope you guys thought so too. Anyway, I am still not going to explain their crazy attraction. Soooooo, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all agree that I do not own any of the HP's.**

That night as I head to the dormitory I am still thinking about Rent. He is so strange. I wonder what répartition he is apart of. He is probably in Audacieux. He seems to fit the description. To bad really, if he were Angélique I would be able to see him. I wish Tilda were in Angélique as well. Oh well.

As soon as I reach the statue of the woman, I say "En ce jour du 2 Août, nous frappons à la porte d'Aphrodite et de demander que son accès subvention Seigneurie pour nous, êtres inférieurs." She raises her cloak and I go into the common room. I had left dinner somewhat earlier than everyone else. I look around the common room. At first I see no one else. Finally my eyes fall on the couch. Sitting stretched out on the couch, looking very comfortable is Rent. I brighten up.

"Hey Angel." I can't help myself, I go over to sit on the couch. I sit on the opposite side though; he still makes me uncomfortable. I tuck my feet under myself and lean against the armrest.

"I didn't realize that you were part of Angélique." I say to him. It is a pleasant surprise.

"Yup. I am sooo angelic aren't I?" He grins. I roll my eyes but smirk along with him. " Sooo…"

"Sooo…"

"How's your day been?" He scratches at the cowlick on the back of his head awkwardly.

"You know. School." He pouts and nods. "What about you?"

"School." He copies me. We sit in awkward silence for a couple minutes until we hear a tapping at the window. I open the tall stained glass window and in flies a beautiful snowy owl. It belongs to my cousin James and its name is Pedwig, somewhat in honor of Uncle Harry's old owl. As soon as I untie the parcel the owl departs out the window. I open the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"Why?" I hold the letter to my chest.

"I want to know more about you…"

"My cousin James."

"Oh. Read it out loud." I nod and begin.

"_Dear Chan,_

_How's your first day of school been? I bet it sucked. I remember my first day, I blew up a toilet just like uncle Fred wanted to do before he died. Anyway, if I can give you any advice, have fun. If you don't have any fun, school will be a total drag. I can only imagine how boring it would be at the stuck up school of yours._" I scoff. I like Beaxbatons so far. "_On with the letter. _

"_Anyways, send me a letter back PRONTO and tell me what stuff you have been up to: blew up your cauldron in potions, put laxative in the owl food so everyone gets pooped on in the morning, dropped a dungbomb in the great hall, kissed any boys._" I stop reading for a second. Why does getting kissed by a boy have to be on a list of negative things. I feel like some sort of criminal.

"Keep reading Chan."

I nod. "_Actually, I wouldn't be super surprised if you did that last one. You are any boys dream with your big blue eye, angel blond hair and pale skin. A dream._" I see out of the corner of my eye the big grin on Rent's face. "_Yup, well… have a fun time. By the way, Mom, Dad, Albus, Lily all the cousins and well, everyone says hi. Bye now. Reply ASAP._

_Mischievously Yours,_

_Your awesome cousin Albus_"

I smile. That is so Albus. He really got the comedian genes from both sides of his family.

"Sounds like a cool kid."

"Yeah. He is one of my favorite cousins. And, by the way, he is no kid. In fact, I think he is older than you. He is starting his 3rd year this year and his brother Albus is starting his second year."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Anyway, he is right about the whole thing on you being beautiful, and all the guys lining up for you."

"He didn't…"

"Yeah, well, that's what's happening. I have already heard a couple second years talking about how they think you are part Veela. That doesn't even include the first year boys like that Jaques kid I keep seeing you with. Are you part Veela? I was wondering myself."

"I'm an eighth Veela. Not much but I seemed to have inherited the genes for beauty. You know, both my parents are very attractive."

"That's what I thought."

"So, what you're saying is that I have a ton of admirers?"

"Essentially." I smile. It is nice to be liked. "Yup. But I still know that I have the best chance with you." I giggle. I guess that is true.

"I am still too young for a boyfriend you know." I raise my eyebrows. He better know that.

"That doesn't mean I am going to stop stalking you." I smile for the hundredth time today. Just then Jack stumbles in through the statue hole. I glance at Rent then jump up.

"Hi Jack! How was dinner? Did you get to see Tilda?"

"Umm, good. Where were…" In that moment he sees Laurent and scowls. "Oh, never mind."

I bite my lip. "Yeah… so, what about Tilda?"

"She's fine. She wanted to see you."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" I clasp my hands behind my back and start to pop my knuckles.

"I hate that." Jack and Rent say at the same time. They scowl at each other and I immediately stop and interlock my fingers instead.

"Well I am going to go change out of these pathetic pajamas they claim are uniforms."

"Me too." At that they both stomp off to the corridor housing the boy's dormitories leaving me alone in the common room.

I stand their alone in shock for a minute or too before making my way to my dorm to change into my much more comfortable muggle clothing. I pick out a pair of navy Hollister sweats and a white shade shirt. I tuck my sweats into my favorite pair of chocolate Uggs, put my blond hair into a messy bun and go back to the common room. My mother would think my look is too mature and teenagery for an 11 year old but she isn't here so I can do what I want.

I sit on the couch alone, drape my arm over the back and gaze into the fire sadly.

"He beautiful angel." I look around expecting to see Laurent and instead find myself looking right into the eyes of some boy I have never seen before. He swings over the top of the couch and plops down right next to me.

"So you're one of the admirers Laurent told me about."

"I guess you could say that but what is this talk of old Rent about? Forget him!" I narrow my eyes and my eyebrows crease together.

"No."

"Well then Beautiful, you are just going to have to deal with it." At that he pecks me on the cheek and swings over the top of the couch just as he did before like a ninja.

Only then do I notice the dark figure standing in the doorway. He lifts his head and words, _I told you so._

**Sooooooo, hope you liked it! I think that this was a pretty good chapter. Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee e review! It would make my day!**

**xx ng7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh I am so sick. I thought I might as well write. Wellllll… here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

I sit in the armchair next to the fire. All I can do is gaze into the flames. It is my first day and I already have a posse of admirers. It can't be just the first day. It can't.

I go to my dormitory. I slip into my silk nightgown and snuggle into the silk sheets. The bun is pressing into my head so pull out the band and flip my hair over the pillow. Much better.

It takes awhile for me to go to sleep but once I do I am, thankfully, not plagued with any bad dreams. Instead my dreams are just blackness. There is nothing more to think about in the morning.

I wake up right at the crack of dawn. I get up and put on my uniform, grab my bag and head to the common room. I sit there until I absolutely have to go down to breakfast. This morning I eat I plain slice of toasted baguette with a glass of water. I don't really feel in the mood for anything too elaborate. I leave breakfast without saying hello or goodbye to Jack. As I walk out the hall the mysterious boy from last night is there.

"I didn't introduce myself," he holds out his hand which I do not except. After a few moments he puts back in his pocket slowly. "I am Luke Archibeque, the Ladies' Man as my former muggle classmates liked to call me. I am a fellow first year." I raise my eyebrows and walk away simply trying to ignore him.

Thankfully he doesn't follow. I shuffle to History of Magic. I am not exactly excited to go to the dull class; the only upside is that it is my only class where I get to see Tilda.

"Hey girlfriend!" _Definitely Audacieux_.

"Hey…"

"Well, well, well, I didn't know that you had anymore admirers than my little bro."

"I can't help it…"

"Oh well. How do you do it? There has to be some kinda trick."

"I am an eighth Veela…"

"Oooooooooooh, that explains it. I wish that I were a one hundredth Veela. That would still help."

"I think the genes wear off after a few generations."  
"Well it will probably have some kind of effect still." I bite my lip then give Tilda a slow nod.

In that moment the door opens. The ancient witch beckons us in, her hand shaking in the process. Before we walk in Tilda whispers "Let's sit at the back. I barely got a wink of sleep last night." She winks to me and I smile.

As she planned, we sit at the very back of the class. I attempt to listen while Tilda sleeps. I actually end up falling asleep myself. I wake when I realize that class is over. Still slightly dazed, I got up, put "A History of Magic" in my bag and float off to down the grounds to the greenhouses.

Rent is absent from the tree. Big surprise. Actually, I don't see him for the rest of the day. Jack just kind of ignores me. I don't see why either of them has to be mad at me, we have only known each other for a few hours.

My whole second day goes by boring and slow. There is nothing to look forward to so I have nothing to think about or enjoy about the day. That night I go to sleep feeling extremely unfulfilled.

Before I know it, it is September. The month goes by in a flash. Jack quickly gets over the "misunderstanding" as he calls it and goes back to his feeble flirting attempts.

Halloween comes and goes. For Halloween Tilda draws a spider web on my face with her eyeliner during HOM, as we have come to call the dull class, which gets us both an hour of detention. Jack gives me a box of chocolates shaped like spiders. Unfortunately, they all crawl away before I can even open my mouth.

November has begun. November is ending. It is November 25th, a month before my birthday and Christmas. I can't wait.

On that day I come to a decision. I have to do something about the Rent situation; it has gotten out of hand. Every time he sees me, he frowns. Every time I walk up to him, his face darkens and he walks away. When I talk to him, he nods and walks away. I know there was never anything really between us but I can't live with myself when someone is upset with me or holding a grudge against me.

Without consulting with Tilda or saying hello to Jack on the morning of the 26th, I get up and go the part of the circle where Rent sits alone.

As I walk up, it is obvious that it is taking quite a bit of effort for Rent to keeps his eyes on his food. I stand behind him for a moment to see if he feels like cooperating. Since he still has his eyes on his food I decide to take this into my own hands and slam my hand onto the table. At this point, if he doesn't look up, everyone would think him insane so he decides to finally acknowledge my presence with a nod.

I grab a dark lock and pull him up like a puppet and flip him around. He is wincing and gritting his teeth. "Um… will you p…p…please let go of my hair. I will talk." I am still not ready to forgive him so I slap him across the face. He barely winces. "I guess I deserve that." He attempts to give me some kind of "attractive" crooked smile. Since he still is in pain, the side of his mouth is twitching and his eyes are drooping a bit.

"Yes you did! You pathetic slug."

"I guess I deserve that as well." I open my eyes all huge like and nod to him. "Sorry."

"That aint gonna cut it buddy." I put my hands on my narrow hips.

"Um, sorry for being a total a… I mean jerk."

"Good correction."

"Yeah well I am sorry for ignoring you. I hope you can forgive me _Angel_." When I hear my old nickname I bite my lip. Just as a final annoyance, I hold my hands up and pop my knuckles right in his face.

"Well I forgive you but that doesn't mean everything isn't going to be perfect."

"I wasn't expecting it to be."

"Well then you're right."

"I always am." I scowl. So far he is but I am not in the mood for his gloating. He stands there.

"Goodbye!" I say.  
"But I am not done with breakfast…"

"Goodbye!" I repeat. This time he just glares at me then leaves. I like that I made him mad, it is like a small form of revenge.

I go to HOM worrying about what will happen when I have to pass the tree. For some reason I know that he will be there to confront me. I count down the seconds on my watch for the bell. A minute before class is out I back my books quietly so the dusty artifact doesn't notice. I pull out my chair, put on my cloak and pull my bag over my shoulder so I won't have to waste anymore seconds. A half second before the bell tolls I jump up and sprint out of the classroom leaving behind a rather bewildered Tilda.

I make it down to the old dead tree before anyone else. Well, anyone else besides Rent. I stomp over to the tree. I stop underneath it and stomp my foot a final time for good measure, I want him to get the message.

"Laurent Conrad get your butt down here!" I stomp my foot and point at the ground simultaneously as my mother does when she is really angry with me. For some reason, I am the only child that ever got into trouble.

"How 'bout _you_ get _yours_ up _here_ with _me_." I cross my arms. I know I am being childish but I want the message to come across strong, no. "Well then, I will just have to do it myself." At that he flicks his wand and I start to rise up against my own will. I grab a flower, a feeble attempt at holding my ground, which breaks quickly. As I rise I have to balance myself so I don't flip over and reveal my underwear. Thankfully, I don't flip however I do end up getting flopped unceremoniously on Rent's lap.

"How about that?" He hits his hand with his wand as I scuttle clumsily off his lap. I am shaking from the height. I have always been deathly afraid of falling to death, or my body being stuffed in a coffin. I hate small space. Spit too, spit and blood…

"You just can't resist me can you?" Laurent interrupts my inner monologue. "Sorry you're scared of heights."

"Umm, it's… fine." I say before I realize what he just said. "Wait, how do you know I am afraid of heights?"

"I don't know, um, for one you are shaking the whole tree, two, I can see it in your eyes and three, I guess… well… for some reason I guess… umm I just sorta know." I raise my eyebrows. I guess it is an explanation. "Sorry that sounded weird but for some reason I just knew when I met you that you were afraid of heights. I guess I have always been able to read people like that."

I can't think of anything to say. I guess I can say that I was immediately pulled to him but that would most likely freak him out so instead I just sit there waiting for him to say something. After a minute I realize he is doing the same. That is when I realize that kids are flowing down the lawns.

"Umm, Laurent, can you help me down?" He jumps down out of the tree.

"Jump. It isn't that far."

"What?!" I scoff. There is no way in heck I am jumping out of this tree.

"I'll catch you. Just jump." A sudden sense of peace floods over me. He will catch me because he has before.

I close my eye and take a big breath. I hold in the breath as if I were diving into a pool and scoot my butt off the branch. I hold out my arms and lock my knees. I can feel the wind whipping my body and my hat flies off. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. I hope my skirt isn't flying up. As quickly as this adrenaline rush started, it stopped as I feel Rents warm arms envelope me. He kisses my forehead then I open my eyes.

He is gazing right at me. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem Angel." I smile.

"I better get to Herbology. Bye."

"Bye." I start to walk away then I hear him calling after me. "By the way, nice underwear!"

**Sorry about that last line, I thought it was funny :3. I truly suck at writing from the perspective of an eleven going on twelve year old. Oh well! Thanks for all the reviews last time. I hope you review on this one because I think this may be my favorite chapter yet. It made me smile . I hope it did for you guys too . It was kind of spontaneous actually. Anyway review, review, review! Bi bi!**

**Xx ng7**


End file.
